Once Again
by N. Mandy
Summary: Título alterado. Antigo: If I were a boy. Ela viu algo que não deveria, agora se arrepende por isso. Será que ela conseguirá perdoá-lo? Songfic - One Shot. A.U.


Yo!  
Olha eu aqui gente!

É a minha primeira fic de Naruto, então espero que fique boa.  
Desculpe-me, mas alguns personagens parecem meio OOC, mas essa não era a intenção. T~T

Agradeço a Purikon por betar a fic.  
Gomen Fabi! Eu sempre abuso da sua boa vontade... Y-Y  
Mas **muito **obrigado mesmo por betar essa One Shot para mim!

Apreciem com moderação!  
E não esqueçam de deixar review! ;9

**

* * *

**

**Titulo****:** Once Again**  
Anime: **Naruto**  
Gênero****:** Angustia/Romance**  
Casal****:** Hinata/Sasuke

**Disclaimer****:**  
~ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei, que eu ainda mato se ele matar a Hinata, ò.ó. Se me pertencesse eu já teria matado uma certa testuda rosa e uma certa porca amarela, u.ú.  
~ Da mesma forma que Naruto não me pertence, a musica "If I were a boy" também não me pertence. Ela pertence aos compositores e a cantora Beyonce. Se me pertencesse eu sentiria muita pena de quem me ouvisse cantá-la. ^.^"

**Once Again**

_(Betado por Purikon)_

**~~x~~**

A garota não acreditava no que tinha visto. Como ele foi capaz de fazer isso com ela? Ele não a amava? Fazia um tempo desde que estavam juntos, mas isso não justificava os atos dele. Ela o amava, mas o que ele sentia por ela? Aquilo doía tanto.

**If I were a boy, even just for a day**_  
Se eu fosse um garoto, nem que seja por um dia_

**I'd ****roll**** out ****of****bed**** in ****the****morning**_  
Eu iria rolar para fora da cama de manhã_

**And throw on what I wanted then go**_  
E vestir-me do que eu quisesse e depois ir_

A jovem tentava de tudo para sua dor não transparecer, mas seus olhos perolados não mentiam: ela estava sofrendo. E muito. Já não sabia mais o que fazer, apenas olhava a paisagem pela janela na tentativa de não pensar naquilo.

**Drink beer with the guys**_  
Tomar uma cerveja com os caras_

**And chase after girls**_  
E ir atrás de garotas_

**I'd kick it with who I wanted**  
_Eu faria isso com quem eu quisesse__  
_

**And**** I'd**** never get confronted**** for it**_  
E__ nunca seria confrontado por isso_

**Cause they stick**** up**** for me **  
_Por que eles__ me__ defenderiam_

O que será que ele faria se estivesse no lugar dela? Uma resposta óbvia: a abandonaria sem dó nem piedade. Mas será que ela era capaz disso? Provavelmente não, ela não passava de uma covarde.

**If**** I**** were**** a boy**_  
Se eu fosse um garoto_

**I think I could understand**  
_Eu acho que eu poderia entender_

**How**** it**** feels**** to**** love**** a girl**_  
Como é a sensação de amar uma garota_

**I**** swear**** I'd**** be**** a**** better man**_  
Eu juro que eu seria um homem melhor  
_

Ouviu o barulho da chaleira e levantou-se vagarosamente da beirada da janela. Com passos pequenos e atrapalhados, a moça se dirigiu a cozinha para preparar seu chá.

"_Com uma boa xícara de chá talvez eu me acalme."_ Pensou a garota despejando a água fervente no bule.

Não demorou muito para voltar a se sentar na beira da vidraça com um copo de chá verde em suas delicadas mãos. Sentiu-se mais calma, mas a dor não havia passado, muito pelo contrário, _doía cada vez mais._

**I'd listen to her**_  
Eu a escutaria_

**Cause I**** know how**** it**** hurts**_  
Porque eu sei como dói_

**When**** you**** lose the one**** you**** wanted**_  
Quando você perde o que queria_

**Cause**** he's taking**** you for**** granted**_  
Porque ele não te dá valor_

**And**** everything**** you**** had got destroyed****  
**_Tudo que você tinha é destruído_

Estava tão confusa. O que iria fazer? Levantou-se e depositou o copo de chá encima de uma cômoda próxima, parou por alguns segundos para observar o pequeno retrato que estava ali; um rapaz alto e bonito, com um sorriso enorme e abobado abraçado com uma garota pequena e delicada, de pele clara e visivelmente envergonhada.

Riu ao se lembrar daquele dia. Eles eram tão jovens. Sentia uma saudade enorme daquela época. Olhando aquela fotografia, ela percebeu: aqueles tempos nunca mais voltariam. A única coisa que poderia fazer agora era _esquecer_.

**If were**** a boy**_  
Se eu fosse um garoto_

**I**** would turn**** off**** my phone**_  
Eu desligaria meu telefone_

**Tell everyone**** it's**** broken**_  
Diria a todos que ele está quebrado_

**So they'd think that**** I**** was sleeping alone**  
_Então eles pensariam que eu estaria dormindo sozinho  
_

Assustou-se quando o telefone tocou, e acidentalmente derrubou o porta-retratos de sua mão. Olhou os cacos de vidro espalhados pelo chão e sentiu uma pontada de esperança.

"_Será que pode ser ele?"_ Perguntou-se esticando vagarosamente o braço para alcançar o aparelho. Estava tão nervosa que seu braço tremia.

- Alô? – disse ao telefone.

- Sou eu! – disse uma voz alegre do outro lado da linha.

- Tenten-chan. – disse a jovem reconhecendo a voz da amiga um pouco decepcionada. _"É lógico que não podia ser ele, não depois daquilo." _Completou em pensamento.

- Bingo! Você acertou! – falou em tom de brincadeira e a moça não pode evitar de soltar uma risada.

- Rsrsrs. Tenten-chan, o que foi? Para você ligar assim do nada... Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ainda sorrindo.

- Ah... sabe o que é... – começou a enrolar a garota.

- O que o Neji-niisama fez? – disse se antecipando.

- Urgh! Você só pode ser telepática! – exclamou do outro lado da linha. – Como você sempre descobre?

- Rsrsrs. – riu a moça.

- Mas sabe... ele fez uma coisa muito má! – disse indignada. – Ele me deixou plantada o dia inteiro! – completou imitando um som de choro.

- Tenten-chan... Calma, deve ter acontecido algum imprevisto na empresa. Desde que o Otou-sama se aposentou, Neji-niisama ficou encarregado de cuidar dos negócios sozinho. – atentou a garota.

- Eu sei! Mas... Mas existe celular para quê? Droga! – Tenten gritou enraivecida. – Neji estúpido! Idiota! Imbecil! Sem coração!

- Tenten-chan... Calma... – tentava, mas estava sendo difícil acabar com o ataque de histeria da amiga.

- Ai que ódio! Por que diabos eu tive que me apaixonar por esse mesquinho, anti-social, lindo, gostoso, imbecil, egocêntrico, traiçoeiro, lindo, gostoso, sem consideração, gostoso e estúpido Neji? – disse em meio ao seu acesso de raiva.

- Não será porque... – começou a dizer, mas foi cortada.

- Ah, lembrei! – falou como se tivesse lembrado de algo importante. – É porque ele é lindo e gostoso! – completou se derretendo toda.

"_Essa é a Tenten que eu conheço."_ Pensou a moça rindo.

- Mas vamos deixar isso de lado, né? – Tenten disse animadamente.

- Aham. – concordou a moça. – Tenten-chan, tem uma coisa que eu quero te perguntar. – disse baixinho.

- O que? – perguntou a jovem do outro lado da linha.

- O-o que você faria se você e-encontrasse o Neji-niisama c-com outra? – perguntou timidamente.

- O que eu faria? Lógico que eu o espancaria até ele pedir perdão de joelhos! – respondeu firmemente. – E eu duvido que ele faça isso tão cedo. – completou dando uma risada maligna.

"_Eu acho que isso é impossível para mim."_ Pensou se limitando a forçar um sorriso.

– Mas por que a pergunta? – questionou estranhando a pergunta repentina.

- N-não, não, n-nada. E-eu só q-queria saber – disse nervosa.

- Não me diga que aquele idiota bobo-alegre pulou a cerca? – a amiga perguntou indignada.

- N-não, não foi isso! – se apressou em negar. _"Ou pelo menos é o que eu quero acreditar."_ Pensou esperançosa.

- Acho bom! Mas se ele fizer alguma coisa assim, pode deixar que eu cuido dele! – disse decidida.

- Tenten-chan... – falou a garota tristonhamente.

- Eu ainda não entendo como você conseguiu se apaixonar por aquele idiota bobo-alegre, mas eu também não entendo como eu consegui me apaixonar por esse idiota egocêntrico... – disse pensativa. - Então estamos quites! – completou rindo.

- Rsrsrs. – riu a jovem.

- Espera um pouquinho, tem uma chamada em espera. – disse Tenten. – Ah! É o Bakaji! – gritou eufórica.

- Bakaji? Se você continuar dando apelidos estranhos, o Neji-niisama vai ficar bravo. – falou rindo.

- O problema é dele! – falou com desdém. – Mas depois eu ligo de novo, ok? Tchau!

- Bye bye. – se despediu a moça. – Ah. Tenten-chan, obrigada. – agradeceu.

- Hã? Por quê? – perguntou não entendendo a amiga.

- Não, nada. – falou sorrindo. – Bye bye. – disse antes de desligar o telefone.

Depois dessa conversa com sua amiga, ela já sabia o que deveria fazer.

**I'd put myself first**_  
Eu me colocaria em primeiro lugar_

**And make the rules as I go**_  
E__ faria__ as__ regras para seguir_

**Cause I**** know that she'd be**** faithful**_  
Porque sei que ela seria fiel_

**Waiting**** to me to come home, to come home  
**_Esperando que eu volte para casa, que eu volte para casa_

A garota se certificou de recolher todos os cacos de vidro derrubados no chão antes de sair. Caminhou pelo corredor até o elevador e apertou o botão para descer. Esperou mais alguns segundos até a porta se abrir. Sorte sua: não havia ninguém ali.

Pensou mais um pouco no que acabara de decidir. Foi uma escolha difícil, mas era inevitável. Ela não conseguiria perdoá-lo, não queria se machucar mais. Em sua cabeça passavam-se lembranças que agora ela deveria esquecer, seria mais fácil assim.

Já deveria estar realizada por ter a chance de ficar por tanto tempo com o seu grande amor. No começo era apenas admiração, ele tinha algo que ela não possuía: _determinação_. Mas ao passar dos anos, essa simples admiração foi crescendo até virar algo bem maior. Ela mesma se surpreendeu quando descobriu isso, era algo tão impossível e improvável.

Olhou-se no espelho enquanto o elevador descia lentamente. Encarou seus olhos de orbes perolados e respirou fundo mais uma vez. Dessa vez a garota estava decidida e não voltaria com sua palavra. Tocou levemente as pequenas olheiras que ressaltavam na pele alva; nunca tinha ficado tão ruim assim. Deu o décimo terceiro suspiro desde que saíra de seu apartamento.

O elevador parou no térreo, e a porta se abriu automaticamente. A moça saiu dali e encaminhou-se para as portas principais do edifício. Depois de cumprimentar o porteiro com um pequeno sorriso forçado, a jovem saiu e deparou-se com as ruas movimentadas do centro de Tokyo.

Desanimou-se ao pensar que teria que pegar o trem para chegar ao seu destino. Caminhou lentamente em direção a estação, ela ainda precisava de tempo para pensar. Logo chegou ao seu destino e adentrou o primeiro trem.

Ficou tão perdida em seus pensamentos que quase perdeu a estação em que deveria descer. Andou tristemente por mais alguns minutos, e não demorou muito para chegar em seu destino: um pequeno apartamento nas proximidade de Shinjuku.

Agora não tinha mais volta, ela tinha que fazer isso agora ou não conseguiria mais, mesmo que ela sofresse tanto. Subiu as escadas e parou na primeira porta que encontrou, tocou a campanhinha e após alguns segundos, ela se deparou com aquele rosto familiar e meio sonolento.

- N-naruto-kun... – disse a jovem tremendo com rosto angustiado.

**If**** I**** were**** a boy**_  
Se eu fosse um garoto_

**I think I could understand**_  
Eu acho que poderia entender_

**How it feels to love a girl**_  
Como é amar uma garota_

**I swear I'd be a better man**_  
Eu juro que seria um homem melhor  
_

- Sim? – disse o rapaz sonolento, embora já estivesse escurecendo, abrindo a porta. – Ah! – exclamou reconhecendo a moça e ficando estranhamente nervoso.

A jovem apenas o olhava melancolicamente, juntando toda a coragem que podia para dizer aquilo que precisava ser dito.

- Hi-hinata-chan... – gaguejou o rapaz. – Sobre a última vez... – tentava dizer.

Ele tinha que lembrar daquilo. Hinata sentiu uma pontada de dor no coração apenas por lembrar-se do ocorrido e como sempre, tentava não transparecer.

- Sobre a última vez... Desc... – começou a dizer.

- Sinto muito! – se antecipou a garota abaixando a cabeça. – Naruto-kun, eu acho que não posso mais sair com você. – disse levantando a cabeça e forçando um sorriso singelo.

- Hã? – perguntou surpreso. – Co-como assim?

- Por favor, seja feliz com a Sakura-san! – disse a moça já se virando e descendo as escadas rapidamente.

- Ei, espera! Hinata-chan! – gritou, mas a garota foi mais veloz do que ele.

**I'd listen to her**_  
Eu a escutaria_

**Cause I**** know how**** it**** hurts**_  
Porque eu sei como dói_

**When**** you**** lose the one**** you**** wanted****(wanted****)**_  
Quando você perde o que queria_

**Cause**** he's taking**** you for**** granted****(granted****)**_  
Porque ele não te dá valor_

**And**** everything**** you**** had got destroyed**_  
E tudo que você tinha é destruído_

Quando se deu por si, Hinata estava sentada em um parque. Não sabia bem aonde e nem como chegou ali, e também não estava com a mínima vontade de descobrir. Permanecia com a cabeça baixa e proibiu a si mesma de derramar uma única lagrima; ela tinha que ser forte naquele momento, não queria que os outros se preocupassem com ela.

Ouvia o barulho da fonte atrás de si, mas estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que nem prestava mais atenção em sua volta. Nem ao menos percebeu alguém se aproximando. Alguém que ela não via a muitos anos.

**It's**** a**** little too**** late for you to come**** back**_  
É um pouco tarde para você voltar_

**Say it's just a mistake**_  
Dizer __que__ é __só__ um __erro_

**Think I'd forgive**** you**** like that**_  
Pensar__ que__ eu__ perdoaria __você__ assim_

**If**** you**** thought**** I**** would wait**** for you**_  
Se você pensou que eu esperaria por você_

**You thought wrong**_  
Você pensou errado_

O que ela viu não saía de sua cabeça. Como ele pode traí-la dessa maneira? E ainda por cima com aquela que ele havia jurado amor no passado? Não era segredo para ninguém o fato de Sakura ser o primeiro amor de Naruto, todos já sabiam disso. Mas era isso que deixava mais doloroso para a jovem de olhos perolados; Isso queria dizer que Naruto sempre amou mais a antiga amiga de infância.

- Hinata?...– chamou uma voz masculina, mas a garota não a escutava.

Passou a mão em seus cabelos e parou sobre uma pequena fivela que prendia sua franja. Retirou delicadamente a presilha, deixando cair os fios de cabelos repicados em seu rosto. Olhou-a minuciosamente. Foi ele quem dera isso a ela. Com a lembrança, a mão que segurava o adorno começou a tremer, e Hinata se esforçava para não chorar. Não demorou muito para ela sentir sua vista ficar embaçada.

- Hei, Hinata? – continuava aquela voz persistente e estranhamente familiar, mas a menina continuava a não escutá-la.

O que faria agora? Acabou dizendo aquilo para ele, mas seu peito continuava doendo. No fim, pegá-lo tendo um caso com Sakura era uma realidade dura demais para o pobre coraçãozinho da moça.

- Hinata? Você está bem? – perguntava a voz em tom de preocupação. – Será que pode responder? – continuava sendo ignorada.

"_O que eu vou fazer...?"_ pensava, mas parou quando percebeu uma mão em seu rosto.

- Agora você percebeu que estou aqui? – perguntou o dono da voz sarcástico com um sorriso de canto de boca.

- Sa-sasuke-san... – gaguejou a menina surpresa.

**But you're just**** a boy**_  
Mas você é só um garoto_

**You don't understand**_  
Você não entende_

**And**** you**** don't understand****, oh**_  
E você não entende, oh_

**How**** it**** feels**** to**** love**** a girl**_  
Como é amar uma garota_

**Someday**** you**** wish**** you**** were**** a**** better man**_  
Algum dia você desejará ter sido um homem melhor_

Fazia anos que não o via. Foi um choque reencontrar um amigo de infância depois de tanto tempo.

- Vo-você não estava nos Estados Unidos com Orochimaru-sama? – perguntou ainda surpresa.

- Ah, isso. – disse ficando sério e tirando a mão do rosto de Hinata.

"_Acho que eu perguntei algo que não devia_." Arrependeu-se a menina olhando o rapaz de cabelos escuros em sua frente.

Sasuke notou a inquietação de Hinata e olhou sua face novamente. Com o rosto levantado, ele pode ver as pequenas lágrimas que se instalavam nos cantos dos olhos da menina. Adivinhou rapidamente o que poderia ser.

- O que aquele idiota fez? – perguntou frívolo, mudando de assunto.

- Eh? – perguntou surpresa. – E-ele não fez n-nada. – mentiu.

- Você realmente não sabe mentir, Hinata. – disse se sentando do lado dela.

Hinata apenas se manteve calada, ele a conhecia demais para perceber qualquer mentira vinda dela.

- E então... Vai me contar o que aconteceu? – perguntou olhando o rosto da menina.

A jovem ficou pensativa por alguns segundos. Como explicaria o que aconteceu para ele? Se contasse toda a verdade, Sasuke iria arranjar briga com Naruto e provavelmente um dos dois sairia gravemente ferido, e ela não estava a fim de passar a noite no hospital.

- Nós terminamos. – disse simplesmente olhando o céu, nem tinha se dado conta de que já era de noite.

- Então o que ele fez foi tão grave assim para vocês terminarem? – falou tentando aparentar naturalidade.

- N-não foi bem assim. – sua voz era delicada e melancólica. – Eu só fiz o que achei melhor ter feito. Assim ele pode ser mais feliz ao lado dela.

- Sakura, não é? – disse se levantando. Considerou o silêncio da garota como um sim. – Só podia ser.

Hinata pode ver que os olhos do Uchiha, antes negros, começaram a ficar de uma tonalidade avermelhada: Ele estava com raiva. Suspirou e tentou forçar um sorriso.

- Agora já é tarde de mais, não precisa ficar preocupado. – disse com seu sorriso forçado na tentativa de acalmar o amigo.

- Eu não gosto desse seu sorriso, sabia? – perguntou o rapaz inexpressivo. – Pelo menos é melhor do que daquele tal de Sai. – completou dando aquele seu sorriso de canto de boca.

- Rsrsrs. Não fale mal dos outros, Sasuke-san. – riu a garota agradecendo a mudança de assunto.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que pedir para você parar de me chamar assim? – perguntou referindo-se ao sufixo empregado.

- D-desculpa, esqueci. – disse tentando sorrir. -_ Sasuke-kun_.

**You**** don't listen**** to**** her**_  
Você não a escuta_

**You**** don't care how**** it**** hurts**_  
Você não se importa como dói_

**Until**** you**** lose the one**** you**** wanted****  
**_Até perder a única que queria_

**Cause**** you're taking her**** for**** granted**_  
Porque você acha que ela está garantida_

**And everything**** you**** had got destroyed  
**_E__ tudo__ o__ que você tinha foi destruído_

- Me chamando assim me faz ter várias recordações. – disse observando a fonte que não parava de jorrar água. O barulho que ela fazia era bastante tranqüilizador.

- É verdade... Eu te chamava bastante assim quando éramos pequenos. – disse virando-se para observar a fonte também. – Mas tudo mudou desde que você foi para os Estados Unidos.

Um breve silêncio pairou entre os dois. Ficaram contemplando a beleza da pequena fonte que ficava bem no centro daquele parque, não muito longe do playground, onde mais cedo havia crianças brincando alegremente. Hinata não sentia nem um pouco de desconforto no silêncio, era algo comum entre eles. Bastante comum.

- Parece que os anos que você ficou na América te fizeram bem. – disse Hinata sorrindo.

- Pode até ter sido, mas por quê? – perguntou mantendo um sorriso discreto no rosto.

- Aprendeu a falar um pouco... Sakura-san vivia reclamando que você era muito monossilábico. Rsrsrs. – completou com uma risada acanhada.

- Hm. – disse rindo. – Mas acho que esses anos também te fizeram bem... Você ficou muito bonita. – completou mantendo o olhar sobre a fonte.

- O-obrigada. – gaguejou corada.

- Mas tem coisas que nunca mudam. – falou soltando uma risada sarcástica.

Hinata apenas ignorou o ultimo comentário. De fato, tem coisas que nunca mudam.

- Sasuke-kun... Eu ainda não entendi por que você tinha que ir para os Estados Unidos naquela época. – disse olhando o rapaz ao seu lado.

- Primeiramente era para poder superar meu irmão, mas eu encontrei uma razão mais importante. – falou inexpressivo.

- Razão mais importante? – perguntou curiosa.

- Isso me lembra quando você se declarou para aquele idiota. – disse desviando o assunto. – Você fez algo incrível.

- Eu não acho que me meter em uma briga de gangue seja algo incrível... – discordou descrente.

- Hm. Mas você fez isso para salvar a pele daquele idiota. Não é qualquer uma que faça isso. E além do mais, ele foi mais idiota ainda por comprar briga com a Akatsuki. – justificou. – Faz tanto tempo, né? Isso foi no terceiro ano do colegial...

- Aham. – concordou – Mas tudo mudou desde aquela época. – disse analisando a presilha que ainda estava em sua mão.

- Eu fui para a América porque eu achei que você iria ser feliz ao lado dele. – disse dando alguns passos em direção à fonte. – Mas parece que eu estava errado.

- D-desculpe. – gaguejou melancolicamente.

- Que bom que eu voltei ao Japão. – agradeceu. - Porque depois de tudo, eu não consegui _te esquecer_. – disse simplesmente.

- Eh? – Hinata perguntou surpresa. Sentiu seu rosto começar a esquentar.

**But you're just**** a boy**_  
Mas você só é um garoto_

O que ele queria dizer com isso? Hinata estava cada vez mais confusa.

- S-sasuke-kun... o-o que v-você q-quer d-dizer? – perguntou estranhamente nervosa e corada.

- Que eu _sempre_ **amei** você. – disse seriamente virando-se para olhar a moça.

_A presilha que antes estava em sua mão, agora jazia no chão.  
Depois de esquecer, é tempo de recomeçar._

**

* * *

~~x~~**

**.:Notas da Autora:.**

~ Ai... O Sasuke ficou muito estranho! ."... nem parece o Sasuke.

~ Gentinha do meio coraçãozinho... Deixem review please? Você fará uma autora mais feliz ;D

~ Bem... Apenas digam o que vocês acharam da fic, ok? Isso irá me ajudar **muito** á melhorar a forma como eu escrevo. Qualquer tipo de opinião é valido! Se quiserem me esculachar, vocês **podem**! ;9

Kissus **;***,_ Mandy-chan_

_**PS: Título alterado. Antigo: If I were a boy.**  
_


End file.
